A Bundle of Hope
by DarthMii
Summary: The worst thing possible in Ahsoka's mind has happened. She is pregnant with Rex's child. Now she must face the trials that come with maternity and choose between love and duty.
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clones Wars.

Author's note: This story has no connection to any of my other stories. Warning: Alot of the Charatars are OOC.

"No! It can't be." Ahsoka said shaking her head. She looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. It said positive. Her heart was pounding. _I'll be thrown out of the order. What have I done? I can keep it a secret for now but I can't keep it forever_. Ahsoka came out of the restroom trembling. _How could I have been so stupid...but it seemed like a good idea at the time._

She remembered the night. They had been secretly dating for two years. It had been a day after a mission and they were on Corruscant for a mandatory rest period of three days. _We were alone in my room and we decided to do it. I thought since we were different species that we wouldn't be able to have a baby together. I was wrong obviously but now what can I do? I can't reverse what has happened. Oh I am in so much trouble. It's been hard enough to hide our relationship from Skyguy this long. How can I hide a baby? I can't get any help from the Jedi obviously. I should probably tell Rex but I don't know if he would want the baby. I know I won't do abortion; it's not in my heart. How can I tell Rex?_

_Rex._

_I remember the first time I thought of him as more than a friend. It was when we were on Naboo and sick from the Blue Shadow Virus. I remember fainting then waking up to him holding me tightly in his strong arms. Padme witnessed everything but never said a word. Padme! Of course why didn't I think of her before? She's the perfect person to go to._

Ahsoka quickly hopped in the speeder she had been loaned while she was on Corscant for another rest period. Padme's place was little difficult to find but eventually she found it. It was in the more sophisticated part of Corescant. C3-PO came to greet Ahsoka.

"Hello, Commander Tano. How can I help you?" the droid asked.

"Hi Threepio, I just want to talk to Padme about something. Is she here?"

"I am afraid not. She had to go to a senate meeting but I assure you that she will be back soon. Would you like to leave and let me tell her your message or wait for her?"

"I'll wait. Thanks."

The droid led Ahsoka to Padme's lounge. It was beautiful and very comfortable. Ahsoka waited there for an hour before Padme showed up. When Padme came she looked surprised to see Ahsoka there but smiled anyway.

"Oh hello, Ahsoka. I wasn't expecting you."

"I know and I'm sorry. Its just I really needed to talk to you."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Ani … I mean Master Skywalker?"

"Oh…no. It's nothing like that. Its more of a personal problem."

"Okay but why did you come to me?"

"Because you're a person who's not a Jedi and still my friend."

"Why couldn't you tell one of the Jedi?"

"Because, because I'm pregnant!" Ahsoka broke down crying. Padme had never seen her so emotionally vulnerable. Padme went immediately to her side and wrapped Ahsoka in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka."

"I…know…I…shouldn't have…. but I did…. and…now…I don't…know…what…to do." Ahsoka said in between sobs.

"Is the father, Rex?" Padme asked though she already knew what Ahsoka would answer.

"Yes, we've been together since…"

"The Blue Shadow Virus." Padme cut her off. "Have you told anyone yet besides me?"

"No"

"You should at least tell Rex."

"But I don't know if he will want the baby. I can't bear to have an abortion although its probably the right thing I should do. Oh, Padme what should I do?"

"I can't tell you that only you can and if Rex is the man you love then he'll understand how you feel about the baby."

"Padme, I can't hide it forever eventually I'll either have to tell them or they will find out on their own."

"First tell Rex. Don't hide it from him at all. When will you tell him?"

"Probably the next time we are together alone which is never. Right now though we're having a 24 hour stop on Corescant."

"Okay. I'll comn him to come over."

"No wait, Padme I…"

"Too Late." Padme was already on her comn talking to Rex. After she finished she put her comn down and looked at Ahsoka.

"Rex is coming in a few minutes."

"Padme what am I going to say?"

"Just say the truth, Ahsoka."

"But what if…"

"Ahsoka we can't live our lives by ifs and buts."

"I guess you're right, Padme. Its just I never thought something like this would ever happen to me. I've always wanted to be a Jedi. I never even thought about love or having a family until"

"Until you met Rex."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Ahsoka I know how you feel. To tell you the truth I…"

At that moment Rex arrived.

"Hello Senator Amidala and Commander Tano."

"Its okay Rex you don't have to be formal. I already told her about us."

"Actually I've known since the Blue Shadow Virus. You didn't hide it very well then."

"Padme!"

"Hey, I'm just saying. Now tell Rex why you really need to talk to him."

"Is something wrong Ahsoka?"

"No, Rex I mean yes. I mean I'm not sure. You might want to sit down for this."

Ahsoka led Rex to seat and sat directly across from him. He saw the urgency in her eyes.

"Rex, I'm pregnant."

Author's note: Okay I know this is not my best but trust me it will get a lot better as the story goes on. I've had this idea for a while so I finally decided to write it.

Now go head and review! Please review!


	2. Telling the Guys

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clones Wars

Rex was silent. He just looked at Ahsoka like she was a ghost. No one said anything. After a lot of awkward silence, he finally opened his mouth.

"I…can't believe it. I thought that…because…"

"I know Rex. I thought that also but obviously we were wrong."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to have an abortion?

"No, I'm not Rex. I'm going to keep the baby."

"Ahsoka with all due respect, don't you think having an abortion would be easier?"

"Rex, I am NOT having an abortion whether you like it or not. I'll keep your name out it if you want but I'm going to keep the baby. It isn't her fault that she was concieved."

"Ahsoka I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry. If you want to keep the baby then go ahead."

"Rex, I can't believe you are acting like this. Aren't you happy?"

"Ahsoka, why would I be happy? You could be expelled from the Jedi Order and I could be sent back to Kamino. I'm sorry Ahsoka, I just think bringing a child into the middle of a war just isn't the best thing to do for anyone."

"We wouldn't bring her into the middle of a war. We could raise her together like a family on a neutral world."

"Ahsoka you have a duty to the Jedi order and I have a duty to the Republic. I can't just sacrifice everything I have for one life and you can't either."

Tears were gathering in Ahsoka's eyes.

"Rex, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we did it. I'm sorry that I'm pregnant. I'm sorry that you want an abortion. But you know what I really sorry for? For being in a relationship with you!"

Ahsoka burst into sobs and Padme rushed over to her again and wrapped her in a hug. Padme glared at Rex. Rex looked shocked and broken. He hadn't meant to sound so heartless.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. I just need time to think. Even if I don't want the baby remember I love you."

With that Rex left. Ahsoka wiped away her tears.

"Padme, what am I going to do? I thought he would understand."

"So did I Ahsoka but remember he wasn't raised like either of us. He was raised to have strict loyalty to the Republic. He may see having a child and leaving the army as an act of betrayal."

"But I was raised with out a family too and to have loyalty to the Jedi order. Why doesn't he feel the way I do?"

"Ahsoka, he's different, he is a clone after all."

"Yeah but he still loved me. I don't understand."

"I don't understand completely either but I'm sure he'll come around. But let' not worry about him for the moment. At least he knows. Now you have to tell the Jedi. First tell your master."

"Master wouldn't understand at all."

"I won't say that Ahsoka. Just tell him the truth."

"Tell me what truth?"

Ahsoka and Padme both looked up and saw Anakin standing in front of them.

"Master, why are you here?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What wrong Snips? Why were you crying?"

Ahsoka looked down. She couldn't look at her master. Anakin looked at Padme for answers.

"Here, I'll tell you instead of Ahsoka. Is that okay, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded, silently.

"Okay, Ani, I'm not sure how you are going to react to this but Ahsoka is pregnant."

Anakin looked surprised, mad and happy all at the same time.

"What? How? Who?"

Ahsoka finally looked up at him and stood.

"It's true. I'm about a month along, I think. The father is…Rex."

"Rex? I never suspected. How long have you two been going together?"

"For about two years."

Anakin shook his head.

"That long and I couldn't tell? Wow, you hid it good."

"So are you going to send me back to the temple as a failed Padawan?"

"No, Ahsoka, I'm not. I know how it feels to be in love and have attachments."

Ahsoka looked at her master hopefully and Padme smiled.

"I will however take you to the council to tell them and explain."

Ahsoka sighed. She knew it was only fair but it would also be difficult.

"I will just not today, I've already gone through too much."

"Have you told Rex?"

"Yes"

"How did he react?"

Ahsoka frowned.

"He didn't take it well, I guess?"

"He wanted me to have an abortion and then we got into a fight."

"You have to talk to him, Ahsoka. If you are going to have the baby you need him."

"Yes, master."

"You are in a heap of trouble, Snips. What am I going to do with you?"

Author's note: I hope you like the new chapter! The next chapter should come out in the next week so not too long. Now I have a challenge for all of you. I already have the first name of Ahsoka's baby chosen out (took me forever) but I need a good middle name. It can't end with the vowels a or o. You can give me more than one suggestion. There is a small prize to the maker of the name. The prize is that you get to ask me any three questions you like. It can be about anything and I will give you an answer. I know it's not much but it's all I have. If you are an anonymous reviewer then just put it in with your review. I am taking all suggestions.

Thanks for reading and please review! Please, please review! I beg you!


	3. The Council

Author's Note: You guys are so great! Thank you so much for the reviews! Everytime I read a review no matter what it says I feel like I'm on cloud nine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars:The Clone Wars

"Are you ready, Snips?" Anakin asked her before they entered the council room.

"Kinda but its not like I can back out now."

"Let's go"

They entered together. Ahsoka went to the middle of the room and Anakin stood behind her. Most of the Jedi masters weren't there in person so most were Holograms. Eeth Koth was the first to speak.

"Skywalker, why have you called this meeting?"

"My apprentice has something to tell you. Tell them Ahsoka."

"Well…umm…I'm pregnant." Ahsoka said while her face reddened.

A whisper went through the masters watching. Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head in disapproval.

"Know the consequences for doing such, you know, do you not?" Master Yoda asked from where he was seated. Ahsoka now stood with all eyes intently staring at her. Ahsoka looked nervous and tired as if she had been awake all last night. She looked at him and said,

"I knew the consequences, I just didn't think it was possible for me to become pregnant seeing as the father is human and I am Togruta."

"Strange it is but still attachments you should not have."

"Who is the father?" asked Mace Windu who was giving her the eye.

"He wishes not to be known and has no interest in the child. We are not…together anymore." Ahsoka replied hesitantly.

"We still need to know the father, Ahsoka." Replied Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Ahsoka looked nervously at him and replied,

"All, I can tell you is that that father is a clone."

The council almost looked genuinely surprised when Ahsoka said that it was a clone

"Respect the privacy of this clone the council does. However, your actions we do not."

"Master Yoda, please just give me a chance and let me keep the baby. I will still help in the clone wars. I do not have the same side effects as human women have when they are pregnant. Please just give me another chance."

"I do not like this idea of you fighting in your condition, Snips." Anakin chimed in.

"Masters, if I cannot fight in the battle on ground then let me fight from the Bridge. I am sure I can be of some use. As soon as the baby is born, I can give her to the order to be trained and I will go back to being a Padawan." Ahsoka winced as if she felt pain when she said she would give the child to the order.

No one seemed to notice except for Yoda.

"Like the idea of giving up the child to the order, I see you do not. Have another plan did you have?"

"No, master I do not."

"Ah but your love for the child and the father, I still sense."

"Master, I do love the baby and her father even if we are not together. I've never felt anything like it before. I do want to keep the baby after it is born and raise her with her father if he is willing. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, you have four wives and eight children. I could stay with the Jedi order and still be a mother couldn't I?"

"I for one agree with Ahsoka. I think we should allow her to raise the child and still be a Jedi." Ki-Adi-Mundi commented.

"You know why we let Master Ki-Adi-Mundi have a family. His species is scarce. We will not make you have an abortion of course but however we do not approve of you having attachments." Kit Fisto stated.

"Masters, if I may put in that having attachments is fine as long as we do not let them control us." Anakin stated.

"Hmmm…. let you still be a Jedi and have a family we will not."

Ahsoka's head dropped and frown came to her mouth. The Masters quietly conserved among themselves for a few minutes and then Mace Windu spoke for them all.

"However Ahsoka, we will let you choose if you would rather leave the Jedi order to raise your child with the father or stay a Jedi and give the child to the order since she will be force sensitive."

"Thank, Masters. I will…"

"Do not make your choice now, Snips. You still got nine months to make your decision and you are going to have to talk to the father about this."

"Right your Master is. For now get ready for the next battle you must."

With that the meeting was concluded. Ahsoka was smiling when she left with her master.

"So Snips, now that that's over, you need to talk to Rex."

"Ugh…I guess I have to but he probably hates me now. I said lot of things that I probably shouldn't have."

"You can be snippy sometimes, Snips."

"It wasn't like that, Master. It just came out and I wasn't thinking. Yeah, I am one hundred percent positive that he absolutely hates me with all of his guts."

"Ahsoka, from what I heard from Padme that's not true. Ahsoka listen to me. Rex loves you. He just hasn't fully taken in the fact that he has a child. Come on Ahsoka that doesn't happen every day. I mean he is human even if he is a clone."

Ahsoka sighed. She knew that she had to talk to Rex even if she didn't want to.

"Are you sure you can't talk to him, Master? I mean you know guy to guy."

Anakin shook his head.

"Ahsoka you have to talk to him yourself and make him understand."

"I don't need him. I could raise my daughter by myself."

"No, Ahsoka. You need to have Rex at your side. Besides that's not what the council the council said. The council said that you AND the father have raise the child."

Ahsoka's frown returned to her face. Why does she have to be so stubborn? Anakin thought to himself.

"Come on, Snips."

Ahsoka face was still set in a frown. Why did I have to be the Master with the Padawan with an actual love life? Anakin thought.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now we have to get ready for our next mission. We've already spent a day too long here on Corescant."

"So what's the mission this time?"

"Right now the Separatists have taken the planet of Kaal, the resort planet. Meaning that a lot of the republic's politicians are there being held hostage."

"Why is that always the case?"

"Well, politicians are accident prone. Anyway, we are leaving today in an hour so hurry and pack up your things and tell Rex to gather up the troops. Meet you in the east hanger in an hour and don't be late."

"Yes, master"

Anakin watched as Ahsoka ran down the hallway. Why me? He thought once more before he walked off to talk to Padme before he left again.

Author's Note: That was definitely not one of those chapters where you just love writing it. It was more of a filler.

Now I got a review that said it wasn't possible for a Togruta and a human to have a baby together and I have addressed that question on my profile, if you are curious.

Btw I am so happy with you guys who put in your suggestions for the baby girl's middle name. I am going to keep taking suggestions and in the last chapter I am going to tell the baby's full name so if you didn't have one before put it in now.

Thanks for reading and please, please review! It makes my day! So please review!


	4. A Talk

Author's note: Thank you to all the reviewers: **Areena Fett, Tissy, MasterVash, reka1207, JdoubleC, Storyteller's Dream, kikii, newfoundspartan, Dawnmist 11, hop-skip-n.a.-jump, Ashley LeRoy, Patches0456, and MysticFireBlood.**

Ahsoka walked briskly down the corridor to her room. She picked up her comm and commed Rex.

"This is Captain Rex speaking"

"Hello Captain. This is Commander Tano speaking. Please gather your troops and report to the East hanger. We have another mission. You will be briefed by General Skywalker before we leave."

"Yes, Sir." He then hung up.

Ahsoka sighed. It was going to be so awkward to talk to Rex. Just that small conversation was not how they used to talk. Usually Rex would call her Ahsoka and Ahsoka would never refer to herself as Commander Tano before. Everything seemed wrong. Where was that friendship and love they used to have? What happen to I'll love you forever and always? Ahsoka looked at her stomach. It wasn't bulging but she knew that she had a child.

"I thought having child was supposed to bring a couple together not apart." Ahsoka said to herself as she took a small bag out to put her stuff in. She didn't have much just a journal, a small album and an old tooka doll. She never played with the doll nowadays but it was a reminder of her life when she wasn't a padawan and was comforting after a bloody battle. She took it in her hands and held it close. A single tear fell from her eye. She looked at the doll one more time before she put it in the bag. She then put the journal in, she hadn't written since she had found out about her child. She never wrote her feelings in it, just what happened. Sometimes she would read an entry from a long time ago but usually she didn't because she would always feel sad when she read about the deaths of clone troopers. She couldn't help it. The clone troopers were her brothers and she was their little sister at least when they were just hanging out and not fighting.

She picked up the album but instead of putting it in the bag she opened it. The first page was a picture of herself and her old best friend, Tansie Zarr when they were ten years old. In the picture Ahsoka and Tansie were laughing and goofing off. Ahsoka smiled. In those days everything had seemed simple and easy. Her smiled faded though as she thought about Tansie. Tansie had died when she was on a mission when she was 16 years old not more than year ago. Ahsoka turned to a different page. It was a picture of Obi-wan and Anakin where Obi-wan is frowning and Anakin is smirking. Ahsoka remembered that day Anakin had flown the Twilight and Obi-Wan had fallen out of his seat because Anakin had done some near suicidal tricks. Ahsoka laughed at the memory.

Ahsoka turned to another page. It was a picture of Rex and herself. In the picture Rex was holding Ahsoka's green ignited lightsaber and Ahsoka was holding Rex's blaster. Each were doing each other's fighting stance. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh. Rex had his humorous side too even if only a few people saw it.

"I still can't figure out how you use your lightsaber without hurting yourself." Came a voice from near her. She looked behind and saw Rex leaning against the wall. She hadn't noticed that he had entered. As soon as she saw him her smile disappeared.

"Oh hello, Clone Captain CC-7567. Why are you here?" Her voice was cold.

"Ahsoka, I came here to apologize for the way I acted. I shouldn't have acted so rashly."

Ahsoka turned her head away from him. Rex sighed. This was not going to be easy. He sat down next to her on the bed and took off his helmet.

"Ahsoka, please look at me."

Ahsoka still stubbornly kept her face turned away. Rex gently took his hand and turned her face to him. She didn't fight back because in spite of her act she really wanted to know what he was going to say.

"I so sorry for what I said."

"It was me, Rex. You just stated your opinion and I overreacted. I'm the one who should be saying sorry.

" Then I guess we are both sorry. Ahsoka, I love you. As for the child I want you to keep her and not have an abortion. What did the council say about it?"

"The council said I couldn't be a Jedi and still have a family."

"So are…"

"Wait Rex let me finish. They did say that since I want to keep the baby, I could still be a Jedi and after I give birth I am give the child to the Jedi Order to be trained. I will go back a being a Padawan and we'll put this behind us as if it never happened. So everything will work out."

Ahsoka longed to tell him about their other option but decided against it. She didn't think Rex would like or except it. She knew it would lead to another argument and she didn't want that. She just wanted to be together with Rex again.

"That's…wonderful, Ahsoka but do they know about who the father is?"

"No, they don't all they know is that the father is a clone. Don't worry you won't be sent back to Kamino."

"It's not that I'm worried about going, its just how could I ever be away from you. You could never last on the battle field without me."

Ahsoka smiled and playfully hit him on the shoulder. They both looked at each other and knew that all was forgiven. Rex wrapped her in hug and Ahsoka thought she had never felt anything better. As they drew away from each, Anakin commed her.

"Oh no, I forgot we were supposed to be down at the east hanger twenty minutes ago."

She then spoke into the comm link.

"Hello master." Ahsoka said coolly.

"Snips, where are you? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago and do you know where Rex is? He's missing too." Anakin sounded angry.

"Umm…I'm just finishing up packing and I'll find Rex and make sure he gets to the hanger too."

"Good and Snips, please hurry.'

"Yes, master."

Ahsoka put the comm down and looked at Rex.

"We better get going or Master is going to have both our skins."

"Yes, sir."

Ahsoka took one last look at the picture of her and Rex then closed the album and put it in her bag. With that she slung the bag over her shoulder and hustled down to the hanger with Rex where a very frustrated Master was waiting.

"Finally. Snips you and I are going to be taking the Twilight. Rex, you are going to be flying with the rest of the 501st legion on the shuttle."

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Sir."

As Anakin and Ahsoka walked off to the Twilight, Ahsoka turned her head around to look at Rex. Rex winked at her and she simply smiled back. Anakin was right, Rex didn't hate her guts and the conversation was not as awkward as she thought it would be. All was well…. for now.

Author's note: Okay so I really liked that chapter myself and I really enjoyed writing it.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. The Mission

Author's note: Sorry for the wait and thank you for the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stars: The Clone Wars

As soon as they were in space and cruising to the Resolute, Anakin was the first to speak.

"So Snips, when are you finally going to talk to Rex? If you don't do it soon I'll have to.."

Ahsoka cut him off in mid sentence.

"Don't worry Master. I talked to him."

"And how did things go?"

"Well we are not mad at each other any more and I decided that I should stay a Jedi."

"Really? I thought you had your hopes to not be a Jedi and become a mother."

Ahsoka turned her face away. She knew that she hadn't told Rex about the other choice but that was because of her fear. Fear that he would react the same way he had when he first heard about his child at Padme's dwelling. She hated even of the thought of them not together.

"Well, umm….you see he didn't want that and we agreed that it would be best to let her become a Jedi because it would give her a better future than we could together."

Ahsoka looked back at her master hoping her would buy it and not sense her nervousness because of her lying. From his concentrated expression, she could not decipher anything. Then his expression changed and he looked as if he was trying to make up his mind. Finally he just sighed and said,

"If that's what you two agreed on then okay but remember Snips you can always change your mind. By the way the council told me that they would prefer that this relationship and pregnancy kept on a low profile."

"But master, I was hoping to tell all the Holotabloids about it and make myself a terrible reputation." Ahsoka replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Snips, its not funny. Do you promise to keep it on a low profile?"

"Of course master."

At that moment they had arrived at the Resolute. As soon as the legion was boarded on to the main ship, Anakin called over Rex and Ahsoka together.

"Since you two were late to come, I'll have to brief you now." Anakin pulled out a hologram of the planet Kaal.

"There are 50 hostages being held in two different locations on the planet. The Separatists have threatened that if we try to get one of the groups then they will kill the other."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what have they asked for their ransom?"

"They asked for Artoo, Taun We and Ko Sai."

"Master, who are Taun We and Ko Sai?"

"Taun We is the Project Coordinator for the Grand Army of the Republic and Ko Sai is the Chief Scientist over the creation of the Republic's army." Rex supplied before Anakin could answer.

"Correct, Rex."

"I can understand why we won't meet their demands now. I can just imagine a clone army of Ventresses." Ahsoka shuddered at the thought.

"Exactly why we don't want to meet their demands. Now, Ahsoka, you and Rex will lead a small group of troopers to the Lonea Hotel and I myself will lead another group to the Sajite Meeting Center."

"Do we know anything about what's guarding the hostages, Sky-Guy?"

"Nope. You'll have to wing it."

"Thanks, that's very comforting."

"I've taught you well. You should be able to get in without much of a problem. It's getting out that's the problem. You'll have to transport 25 hostages out along with getting away from a ton of firing droids."

"Again, very comforting."

"Good because we going to land in literally 20 minutes."

"Then what are we doing standing here? Let's go to the hanger." Ahsoka said just as she was turning in the direction of the hanger. But before she could run off, Anakin grabbed her shoulder.

"Not this time. We can't risk being caught before we are even on the planet. We are all going to be using space suits and we will rendezvous here at the Crystal Fountain." Anakin said as he pointed to a spot on the map. There will two ships waiting. Remember Ahsoka, do not try to save the hostages until I comm you."

"Yes, master."

"Yes, Sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Kaal:

"Okay, Ahsoka are you in position to attack?" Anakin commed her.

"Yes, master. I am ready to scrap some tinnies."

"Just remember, Snips, to make sure all the politicians get out alive."

"Of course. Just give me a minute to tell the boys my plan." With that she turned off her commlink. She then turned her head torwards her group of clones including Rex.

"Okay boys, I'll make a distraction and lure all the droids to me. Go behind and lead the hostages out to the crystal fountain. I'll meet you there or catch up to you."

"Ahsoka, there are over fifty droid guarding the hostages. You can't possibly take them out by yourself."

"Trust me Rex, I can handle myself. All you have to do is get the hostages out. Don't worry about me." Ahsoka picked up her commlink and spoke into it.

"Okay, Master let's go." Not waiting for a response she put the commlink in her utility belt.

Ahsoka ran out from where she was hiding and sliced one of the droid guarding the hostages. As she did so, the clones discreetly ran to the other side of the room. The stupid droids didn't even notice them as they kept shooting at the padawan. The droids walked towards the padawan, leaving the hostages basically unguarded.

The clones quickly unbound the hostages and told them to keep quiet. Rex had Echo lead them to the Crystal Fountain. As he was rounding up the last of them, he saw Ahsoka fighting the numerous droids. She had destroyed some but there was still a lot more to go and she was tiring fast. Rex quickly took out all of his droid poppers and threw them in to the middle of the mobbing droids. They all went off at the same time and all of the droids fell with a satisfying "clunk". Ahsoka looked surprised until she looked at who was responsible. She flashed him a grin then started running to catch up with the rest of the group. Rex was right beside her as she was running.

"Rex, I thought I told you not to worry about me."

"Well, its good I did or you would be fried by now."

"That's not true. I was doing perfectly fine."

"Sure Ahsoka, whatever you say."

Ahsoka was about to answer but decided to let it drop. They had almost caught up to the group but before they could they found one of the senators unconscious on the ground. Ahsoka stopped and checked the senator's pulse. It was strong.

"She's fine, Rex. She just fainted from exhaustion. They must not have noticed her absence."

Without another word, Rex scooped up the senator in his strong arms and they were off running again. They were now caught up with the group. They were halfway to the rendezvous point when an unwanted visitor met them, Ventress. Ahsoka quickly ran to the front of the pack.

"If it isn't bald Sith wannabe."

"It's better than being a filthy pet."

With that the duel began. Ahsoka was usually a strong fighter but she felt as she was dueling a wave of nausea hit her. She kept fighting but she realized that with her condition that she wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. She barked out orders to her troops as she fought.

"Rex, get the hostages to the ship. I will be able to hold her off for a while."

"But Ahsoka…."

"That's an order, Rex. I'll be right behind you."

Rex looked at the fighting Togruta one last time before he turned. Ahsoka sighed in relief when she saw the entire group follow him. Ventress saw them leave and in frustration fought even harder. She tried to break away from Ahsoka but try as she might she couldn't Ahsoka somehow was always able to get in the way.

In the middle of the duel, their lightsabers were against each other and both of them were pushing hard. Ahsoka may have been weaker but she still kept pushing but at the last moment, Ventress turned off her lightsabers and ran towards the rendezvous point. Ahsoka quickly recovered and ran after Ventress. The ships were still there waiting for Ahsoka. Ahsoka realized that if Ventress got to the ships, she would be able to destroy ships and strand them there. Fortunately at the same time the pilots realized this too and quickly flew off just as Ventress almost close enough to jump onto the one of the ships. Ventress grunted in frustration.

"They are gone, Ventress. We've won."

Ventress turned around to face the tired padawan. Ahsoka fell to her knees and vomited. She couldn't help it. Ventress looked disgustedly at the padawan and raised her lightsaber.

"Here, let me put you out of your misery."

Ahsoka looked up to see the red lightsaber coming down but before it touched her, a different voice called out.

"Stop Ventress. Don't kill our new bargaining chip."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, what about Ahsoka?" Rex called out to the pilot as the ships took off.

"We are sorry, Captain but we had no choice. It was either all of us being stranded there or leave her."

"No, we have to go back."

"We cannot do that, Sir. Remember the mission always comes first."

Rex grimaced. He knew the pilot was right but Rex felt as if his heart might break. He didn't know what the Separatists would to her. They might torture or even kill her. He didn't want to think about it.

"I'm so sorry, kid. I didn't have your back when you needed it." He whispered to himself.

If he didn't have his helmet on, one might've seen tears in the clone captain's eyes.

Author's note: Okay, this was not one of my favorite chapters to write but I hope it's still acceptable. This was a little harder to write because there was more action.

Please review!


	6. A Death

Author's note: So I am really sorry about how long this took to come out. Life is busy. Thank you to the people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars

________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka was now bound and helpless on the ground. After Dooku had spared her life, he had taken her lightsaber and had taken her to his secret base on Zuliria. He had taken Ventress with him for torturing her, Ahsoka guessed.

"Again, answer my question, where are the Republic going to attack next?"

"I already told you. I don't know."

Dooku walked over to her and slapped her on the face. She said nothing. They wanted information from her but she would not give it or rather she did not have it. Dooku had probed her mind for hours now but Ahsoka had been trained to hind away her thoughts and memories. After hours of Dooku's questions and receiving nothing, Dooku brought in Ventress.

Ventress laughed wickedly when she saw Ahsoka on the ground with a grimace on her face.

"I will make sure she tells us everything we need to know."

"Now remember Ventress, you cannot kill her at least not yet."

"As you wish, master."

With that the Count left, leaving the two women alone.

"You will get nothing from me, harpy"

"Oh after I am done I am positive you will be begging me to kill you and you will spill every secret you know, you bloodskin."

"In your dreams"

"Well tell me how this feels" Ventress yelled as she touched Ahsoka's back with her lightsaber. Ahsoka yelped in pain.

"I thought so." Ventress said with a grin. Ahsoka again grimaced and closed her eyes. Ventress kicked her in the side over again until it hurt to the barest to the touch. Ahsoka tried to not let it get to her. When Ventress saw this was not hurting her enough to spill her secrets, she took both of her lightsaber and put their tips in Ahsoka's back and dragged them through. Ahsoka screamed in agony and the smell of burned flesh filled the air. Ventress laughed in delight of Ahsoka' pain and did it again except instead of down the back from left to right. Ahsoka was now screaming bloody murder. Ventress kicked her over so she could slice into the stomach of Ahsoka. Ventress was about to bring her lightsaber to Ahsoka's stomach but Ahsoka moved out of the way so the light saber touched her side instead. It cut her deeply. Ahsoka force pushed Ventress away.

She could not let Ventress hurt her child. Ventress turned off her lightsaber and took out a piece of metal cord. She took it and put it around Ahsoka's neck and pulled it so it cut into the skin. Ahsoka was beginning to gasp. Ventress pulled harder. Ahsoka thrashed around trying to break loose of the cord. Ventress just pulled harder. Ahsoka tried to use the force again but she could not with her breath almost gone.

"I don't know anything!" Ahsoka rasped

"You are lying."

"Do you really think I know anything? I am just a padawan!" Ahsoka tried to shout.

Ventress desperately wanted to kill the padawan right there but she knew if she did her master would be very angry. Ventress let go of the cord and let Ahsoka gasp in a few breaths. Ventress took one lightsaber and was about to cut off one of Ahsoka's headtails but again Dooku stopped her.

"Wait, Ventress."

"But master, I.."

"Ventress, leave us. Now."

"Yes, my Lord."

Ventress left with a huff and muttered under her breath about now being able to show her true power.

"If you are here to ask my more question about the army and their secrets, then I don't honestly don't know anything. I get mission and I complete it."

"I know." Dooku answered simply.

"What?"

"I said I know. Are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"Then why did you let Ventress torture me?"

"Just to make sure and she is still angry about me not letting me kill you."

"So what are you going to do with me now?"

"Well since you cannot give us information personally then I am sure that if we trade you for someone who does and gain a few creds at the same time."

"They will never give you any thing for me."

" We will see."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(On the Resolute)

"Rex, Get in here. You need to see this." Anakin yelled out to his captain.

"Yes, sir."

"Just watch." Anakin told him as he pointed to the holoboard.

On came a holoclip of Ahsoka and Ventress. Ventress was torturing Ahsoka and Ahsoka was screaming bloody murder. Rex saw Ventress cut into Ahsoka's back and nearly choke her to death. He saw Ahsoka call out that she did not know anything. Rex's hands balled into fists as he saw this. The last part of the torture he saw was Ventress again taking out her lightsaber. Then the holoclip went to Count Dooku.

"We will return her to you, alive, for one million creds and Ko Sai. If you fail to meet our demands then we will kill her. Only two people will be allowed to deliver the items, if you fail to do so, she dies. Meet us at Teth at the same monastery where you found the huttlet on that mission long ago. I'll be coming with the girl. I will meet you in two hours of sending this holoclip." Then the holoclip ended.

Rex said nothing. He just kept looking at where the holoclip had been. Replaying in his mind the torture Ahsoka had gone through.

"Rex, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but Ahsoka isn' have to give them their demands."

"Rex you know we can't. Ko Sai is too important to give up."

"So you are saying that she is more important than Ahsoka."

"No, that is not what I meant. They are both important and we can't afford to lose either."

"Then how are we going to get her?"

"Don't worry we'll get her. Just like with the hostages we go in and fight to get her back."

"But sir they said they would kill her if we brought more than two people."

"Yeah but I have a bad feeling this is a trap. We will arrive an hour early and have our men hide. Then we will fly out and come back to make it look like we are doing nothing suspicious. Dooku comes out of the ship and we have someone shoot him from the back and kill him. Killing two nunas with one stone."

"Wouldn't be easier to give the owners of the numas money for them because I have a bad feeling about this."

"It will work."

"How much more time do we have?"

"I received this holoclip half an hour ago meaning we only have a an hour and half to get going."

"Let's go."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Being at the monastery brought back terrible memories especially for Rex. That was the day that only five of the 501st legion lived. It was a terrible battle and it seemed as the ghosts of the legion were still there. It gave Rex the creeps to be back with here but it was worth it just to have Ahsoka back with him safe. It was also where he had one of his very first missions he had Ahsoka with them.

Anakin and Rex watched with anxiety as Dooku's ship landed. Dooku walked out with a lightsaber to Ahsoka's throat. Ahsoka looked terrible for the most part. There were bruises all over her face and she was dressed in a black jump suit now. Her hands were binded and there was a collar around her neck attached to a chain like a dog. Rex and Anakin were angry when they saw this. Rex searched Ahsoka's big eyes. It looked like she had just been crying and they were filled with something that was never there before. Fear. Following Dooku was Ventress. Ventress also had her lightsaber out and was alert as if she was excepting an attack.

Anakin and Rex looked at each other. They had not expected this. The plan was not going according to plan. Rex and Anakin looked back at the group as soon as the Count began to talk.

"I am disappointed in you especially you, Skywalker. I thought Jedi were honorable people yet here you are going to ambush. Don't look surprised. We've been watching this monastery for two hours. We saw you come here and drop off the men to ambush us. Now she will die. But we will not let you have the treasure of her body."

"Men fire at him and the bog witch. Make sure not to hit Ahsoka" Rex yelled as he took out his blaster.

But before any man could fire a shot, they were already in the ship and flying away. Rex shouted at the sky. Rex could not believe that Ahsoka had been right in front of them and they couldn't save her. Then it dawned on him that Ahsoka would probably die. Rex turned off the speaker in his helmet so no one could hear him scream Ahsoka's name. Anakin put a hand on his shoulder but Rex shook it off and walked on to the ship. She was gone. They were gone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Back on the Resolute)

"We have an incoming message, General Skywalker. I cannot trace it location. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes of course."

The clone pushed a button and another holoclip came up on the board. Rex and Anakin both watched with great intent especially when they Dooku.

"Well, my enemies, you failed to deliver our demands and now you will see Ahsoka die."

The holoclip turned to Ventress and a Togruta. The togruta was on the ground on her knees with her eyes closed, awaiting death. Ventress tool out both of her lightsabers and turned them on. She placed them, scissor style, on either side of the victim's neck.

"Now you die, you filthy pet."

Ventress was not even at the end of the word pet before she sliced off the Togruta's head, which fell to the ground with a deafening thump. She was dead.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Sorry that was so choppy and there were so many scene changes. I really am. I will make the next chapter smoother. But I hope you still liked the chapter! Please Review!


	7. Alive?

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this new chapter!

And for those of you that read On the Run, I am sorry that a chapter has not come out in at least two weeks. I have writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted when he saw the togruta's head fall to the ground. He was in the same situation as he had been with his mother. He could of saved her if he had only given them their demands. _If only_ were the words that kept running through his head. She couldn't be dead. Anakin closed his eyes and tried to reach out with the force to feel Ahsoka's presence but nothing could he feel. Suddenly rage went through his body. He wanted to kill Dooku and Ventress with all his heart.

"Sergeant, Are you sure that you cannot trace this holoclip?" He asked.

"Give me a second, Sir. I will try and see what I can do." The clone said in an earnest voice.

Anakin looked over at Rex to see how he was taking the news of her death. He could not see Rex's face because of his helemet but he knew enough by the dip of his helemet plus the force that he was angry and heartbroken.

"Rex, are you feeling alright?"

Rex snapped to attention and said in a voice that hid all traces of his sadness,

"Sir, permission to be excused. I believe there is some work to be done in the storage rooms."

Anakin took the hint that Rex needed to be alone at the moment.

"Permission granted, I will comm you as soon as we get some information about our next mission."

Rex walked out without saying another word. He could not stop replaying what had happened to Ahsoka. She was just waiting for death not even a fight. Rex walked until he came to her quarters. It was unoccupied at the moment and was one of the only places he could be alone.

As he entered the room, memories flooded back to him. The time he had found her crying because of the death of some clone troopers, their first kiss, and the time when General Skywalker passed the room when it was completely open and they were together and he didn't even notice them. But no more memories would he make with her he thought sadly to himself as he closed the door. The room was nothing special, it was plain. The only thing special about it was the memories.

Rex took off his helmet and sat down on the bed. He took a deep breath and took in his loss. It was if his whole life was coming down on him. Everything he had, the only thing he had was her, them. Rex could feel the tears coming but he held them back. He could not cry. He was the captain of the 501st legion, the known legion that had the bravest of troopers. He could not cry. It was not allowed.

What would have happened if they had never met? What would have happened if they had never had a relationship together? Would he have still felt this way? If they had never met he could have well been dead right now as well as many others like Plo Koon. If they had never had a relationship then he would have never felt what true happiness was, to have someone love you but then again he would never go through the worst pain, to have the person you love the most die and see it happen. He would probably not have felt this way if they didn't have a relationship but he still would have felt horrible.

Was it worth it?

Rex thought of all the wonderful times he had had with her and decided it was worth all the pain to have had just a few moments of happiness with her.

As Rex put his hands on the bed, he felt his hand brush against something hard. He looked at what he had touched and saw the corner of a book sticking out from under Ahsoka's pillow. Rex carefully pulled it out and opened it. After reading the first page he realized that it was Ahsoka's journal.

Carefully he started to read the journal. It had a recording of most all the missions she had been on and after every entry she had written down the names of the clone troopers they had lost. She had written besides each of the names, a few of the traits she had liked in them.

The entry that startled Rex the most was the one of their rescue of Agent Devis on the planet of JanFathal. His eyes widened when he read about the deaths of Vere and Ince, some shinies. Their deaths had hit him hard as he remembered. They had been so young. He had only wanted to save them even if it meant his own death. At the bottom of the page Ahsoka had scribbled something. Rex had to squint to read it. It read,

_While on the mission Rex said I shouldn't become too attached to him. I never thought about it before today. Somehow I can't help but feel that attachment is just a part of life. Master Atlis said it was okay. Why doesn't Yoda?_

It was her only written feeling in the journal. Rex sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated? He had said it so she would not get hurt if he was to ever die. He was expendable, she was not yet he was alive and she was dead.

Rex let one forbidden tear fall to the ground as his heart broke into a million pieces.

Little did he know that his very thoughts were very similar to a certain Togruta who was most definitely alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I should have never let us have a relationship_, a battered Ahsoka thought as she sat in a tiny room. Ahsoka could feel through the force the pain that Rex and Anakin were feeling. She had also seen "her death". While she watched the Togruta die, Dooku had put a force curtain around her and kept it up for two hours. She could not be felt through the force by anyone. Now everyone thought she was dead, there was no hope for escape or rescue. She didn't even know why they had kept her alive. She would never go to the dark side. She knew and they knew yet they spared her life.

Ahsoka's thoughts were interrupted however by the entrance of Ventress. Ventress held a tray of food much to Ahsoka's surprise. Ventress however looked as if she wanted to kill Ahsoka with her very expression. Ventress went over and unbinded Ahsoka's hands.

"Hurry and eat. We are to leave this place in less than an hour." Ventress said in a irritable tone.

Ahsoka and nodded and began to nibble at the food. She looked up and saw Ventress leaving.

"Wait! Why did you not kill me?"

Ventress turned around and faced her with a burning obsession in her pale blue eyes. She said in a voice so cold it could freeze,

"The Sith Lord has taken a great interest in you for what reason, I know not. If I was him I would have killed you long before now."

Ventress left after glaring at Ahsoka one last time. After she left, one question hit Ahsoka, hard.

What interest did the Sith Lord have with me?

Ahsoka looked at her stomach. There was not even a slight bulge. It must be the child she thought to herself. Even though it could not be obviously seen in her figure for now the symptoms had been a dead give away.

I have to get away. She looked around at her surroundings. There was only one-way in and out, the door. But it was locked and besides her feet were binded tightly together and the collar around her neck was clipped to a hook on the wall. She couldn't do anything. Ahsoka grumbled in frustration. She looked at the food. It was true she needed to eat but she had no appetite. Ahsoka pushed herself to eat at least half of the bland food and the water. She put one hand on her stomach and patted it softly.

"I will never let them have you."

Ahsoka was absent mindedly playing with her beaded padawan braid when Dooku came in to take her away. Dooku eyed her suspiciously as her put binders on her hands and unlocked her feet. He took the leash and pulled on it. Ahsoka easily complied. She knew it was futile to struggle…for now. When Ahsoka did not walk fast enough, Dooku yanked hard on the leash.

"Come, we are leaving this planet. It will not be long until your friends try to look us. We cannot allow Skywalker to even feel a trace of your presence."

Ahsoka just frowned and walked a bit faster. They kept walking until they were in a hidden hanger. Dooku dragged Ahsoka on board his solar sailer and ordered the pilot, Ventress, to fly to Ishanna I.

"Why does the Sith Lord what with me, Dooku?" Ahsoka asked even though she already knew.

"Your child will be a very powerful force user. The Sith Lord thought it better to keep the child for his own use."

"Anakin and Rex will find me and the child."

"Oh, I do not think so. You are dead to them."

"So what do you plan to do with me in the mean time before the child is born?"

"We will keep you wherever we find convenient and when the child is born, Ventress will dispose of you."

Ventress turned her head away for just a second to flash Ahsoka one her rare yet evil grins. Ahsoka just closed her eyes and hoped that Dooku was wrong about them not finding her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(4 months later)

Rex looked over the room they had found as they searched the once hidden base of the Separatists. They had infiltrated the base but Ventress had still gotten away as usual before they could capture her._ I swear I will kill her_, Rex thought to himself. After Ahsoka's death that was all his thought were about now. Killing Ventress. Anakin and Rex never talked to each other about her death. They just tried to pretend that she had never been there but each knew that it had hurt them both.

The room was small and looked as if it had held a prisoner. There was a tray that had the remnants of some rations. From what Rex could make of it, they had kept the prisoner alive but just barely. There was blood all over the ground, freshly spilled. Rex walked through the room to make sure there was nothing that could be of any use to the Republic. _Or towards finding Ventress_, Rex thought to himself. Rex was about to leave when a glint caught his eye. Rex turned around and went to see what had made it. It was on the ground and half covered in blood. He bent down and picked it up. He saw that it was a strand of beads. Silka beads. Rex's eyes widened in realization that it was not a piece of jewelry but a padawan braid, the same padawan braid that had belonged to Ahsoka.

"She's alive?" Rex whispered to himself.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Okay, so how many of you actually thought I killed her off? I could never do that to my favorite character. The answer is really in the last part of the last chapter. I never mentioned that thr togruta was Ahsoka.

One other thing that I have to clear up is that Ahsoka is not 14. She's 16 going on 17. So a little more mature. I'm sorry that I didn't mention this before.

Anyway thank you for reading and please review!


	8. A Change

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Thank you for the reviews!

P.S. Karen Traviss (as if you would actually be reading this) I am so sad that you aren't going to write any more Star Wars novels after Imperial Commando. I love your books and I wish you the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars (But I do hate having to write these disclaimers!)

________________________________________________________________________

(On the Resolute)

"She is alive!" Rex nearly shouted at Anakin as they walked down the hall together.

"Just because you found a piece of jewelry, does not mean she is alive."

"Sir, how can you say that? She is obviously being held prisoner by Ventress."

"Rex you saw the holoclip just as I did. She is dead. You are just lying to yourself because you can't accept the truth. The braid was probably just taken away from her."

"Sir what if the togruta that was killed wasn't Ahsoka."

Anakin stopped and turned to face Rex.

"Rex, listen I am a Jedi and Ahsoka and I share a connection so I would be able to feel Ahsoka through the force if she was alive. As soon as the togruta was killed, I could not feel Ahsoka in the force. Okay, do you get the picture now?"

"Sir, she is not dead."

Anakin was now getting frustrated.

"Rex, get it through your head that she is gone. She is never coming back. I know she isn't and you should too."

"Why can't you be wrong? Is it because I'm a clone? Is it because you're a Jedi?"

Anakin drew his lips to a tight line. His eyes flickered with anger.

"I cannot be wrong because I am right. Now, Captain I suggest you get back to the bridge before I send you back to Kamino."

"How can you just go about and not even worry about her? She didn't mean anything to you, did she?"

Anakin slammed Rex to the wall with a good bit of help from the force.

"Don't you every tell me that Ahsoka was not important to me. She may have been your girlfriend but she was my little sister. Trust me I would know if she was alive or not. Now get going. That's an order." Anakin hissed as he let go of clone. Rex looked at Anakin before shaking his head and leaving.

Anakin let out a breath of relief. He knew he shouldn't have gotten mad at Rex. He probably would have acted the same way if Padme had died and he found the Japor Snippet he had given her. But was there any truth to what Rex had said? Was Ahsoka alive? Anakin just shook off the thought and went to his quarters.

He sat on the bed and pulled out his commlink. He needed to talk to Obi-wan.

"What is it, Anakin? You do know that we are in the middle of a war don't you?"

"You can spare a few minutes, I'm sure."

"Fine, what is it?"

"The clone trooper that loved Ahsoka thinks Ahsoka is alive because he found her padawan braid."

"And you don't believe him?"

"No, of course not. We all saw Ahsoka's death and her funeral as well. She can't be alive."

"Why not?"

"I just told you. I saw her death. I felt her death."

"What do you mean you felt her death?"

"As soon as the head was cut off the Togruta. I couldn't feel Ahsoka in the force."

"Just because you can't feel her in the force does not necessarily mean it was her death. I remember Qui-Gon's death. It was a strange feeling in the force unlike what I had felt before."

"Master, not to be rude or anything. I have men die around me everyday. Why would Ahsoka be any different?"

"That is a good question. Anakin, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Yes, Master."

"I will comm you later if I can."

Anakin turned off his commlink and headed back up to the bridge. He decided to shake off the thought of Ahsoka and his last conversation with Rex. He was in a war and he would not let people who could not except the truth change let his mind stray from completing the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka laid on the floor of her new cell. She had been dragged to so many places, she could not even keep track. She had stayed with so many different general and leaders. The latest one she had been given to, was back to Ventress. Ventress had no trouble expressing her hate for Ahsoka and the child. Ventress would torture Ahsoka in anyway possible so long as it did not harm the child.

Ahsoka groaned when she heard the door open. She knew it was Ventress from the feeling in the force. Ventress felt like a fire that raged continually.

"Get up."

Ahsoka carefully got up. It was a little difficult for her now that she was almost six months along. Her stomach now bulged a good bit from the baby. Ahsoka had given up almost all hope of being saved by Anakin and Rex. She had left little clues of her existence but she doubted that they had been noticed. Not to say she had waited around for them to save her. She had tried to escape many times but without her lightsaber and in her condition, she never was able to make much more than past the enemy walls. It always led to more torture and more chains.

"Yes, Ventress. Are you here to torture me, again?"

"Not this time." This answer surprised Ahsoka. Ventress never came unless to torture her then give her some rations.

"Here, they are a gift from the Dark Lord himself." Ventress spat as she tossed some clothes on the ground. Ventress tried to make everything difficult for Ahsoka. As Ahsoka bent to the ground to pick them, Ventress pushed Ahsoka to the ground then left in a huff.

Ventress did not like that the Dark Lord paid so much attention to the Togruta.

The Togruta took the clothes and put them on. They were so much better than the clothes she had been wearing for so long. Ahsoka put a hand on her stomach. She could sometimes feel the child moving. Ahsoka smiled when she felt the movement. The child was her reason to live now.

"I love you." Ahsoka whispered to her unborn child.

"And I'm sure your daddy loves you too." _If he knew you were alive,_ Ahsoka added mentally.

Ahsoka heard voices coming from outside her door. She carefully got up and put her ear to the door. From what she could hear, it was a conversation between Ventress and Count Dooku.

"Ventress, you will have to drop the padawan with General Ivia Yulo. The Jedi are too hot on your trail. If they know that she's alive, they will try to save her at all costs."

"It will be done, my master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean I have to watch some pregnant togruta? I have actual work to do."

"Tell the Count. I had nothing to do with this." Ventress walked away from the blonde-headed Chironian before she could say anything else. Ivia frowned and muttered something Ahsoka could not make out. Ivia looked Ahsoka over and then tugged on the chain as she began to walk. Ahsoka had to almost run to keep up with her because of Ivia's four horse legs. The Chironian wore a loose white tunic on her human half of her body. The building they were in was in a secluded area of Othone and was painted to blend in with the area.

"You are a Jedi, right?"

"Yes. I am Ahsoka Tano."

"I'm Ivia. I make weapons."

"Just like General Durd, a killer."

"General Durd was a stupid being. He killed living beings without regard. My weapons are far more efficient."

"How so?"

"Well, seeing as you going to die anyway, I suppose I can tell you."

Ivia pointed out some little balls that looked like droid poppers.

"Those over there is a little device that knocks any living thing that breathes in its fumes that it releases. Very useful to kill just a select being or take in prisoners. Fewer civilians are killed this way. I guess you could say they are the CIS' version of your droid poppers. Or the fumes can be switched with a different mix that simply kills all humans."

Ivia pointed to a small syringe on a table.

"When that is completed, it will be able to kill an entire army of clones perhaps the entire army."

Ahsoka looked carefully at the syringe. To her it looked like the ones used in the med bay. Its liquid was a sickly yellow color.

"As soon as it is injected, it will attack all the vital organs of the clone. It is highly contagious for all the clones."

"What about other humans?"

Ivia shook her head.

"No it is only contagious to those with DNA of Jango Fett. So no one else would die. Now here is your room. Please do not try anything funny. I would hate to use one of my weapons on you."

"How come I have not seen these weapons on battle field?"

"I have not had enough people to test them on yet. I haved used them on animals but the Count does not find that sufficient enough. Now please hurry up and get into the room. Like I said before I have work to do."

Ahsoka stepped into the room. It was clean for the most part and almost comfortable. Ahsoka turned around to look at the Chironian.

"You are not like most separatists I know."

Ivia looked at Ahsoka's baby bump and then back at her face with her dark violet eyes.

"You are not like most Jedi I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Sir, is something wrong?" Asked Coric who was sitting on his bunk as he watched Rex pace back and forth.

"General Skywalker maybe a Jedi but that does not mean he cannot be wrong."

"What happened between you and him? You two have been mad at each other since last week."

Rex just glanced at the clone trooper then kept pacing. In his hand he held the padawan braid. He had never felt so obligated to disobey orders. For the first time in his life he really wished that Anakin was not a Jedi. Rex knew that the Togruta that he had seen killed was not Ahsoka no matter how much they look alike. Suddenly Rex stopped and looked at Coric.

"Coric, Have you ever wanted to be Captain?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: That was an interesting chapter to write. I was very hesitant to make an OC but I needed a different villain besides Ventress. If you have any ideas for weapons then go ahead and PM me. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.

Please Review!


	9. Getting Info

Author's note: I am so so sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. Please, please forgive me. If you hate me for it, I understand. Here's the next chapter....finally.

A mysterious figure slipped into the Cantina and sat down at one of the back table. His face was covered with wrappings except for the lower part of his face and his eyes which seemed to glow a honey amber. He wore a white v-neck civilian shirt and a black jacket and pants. His belt looked as if it was once a clone trooper's but nobody asked.

"Can I get you anything?" a female server asked.

"I'll take a cup of ale."

"Of course."

As he waited for his drink he pulled out a small chip. It was the only lead he had to her. After he had secretly stolen a ship from the Resolute, he had flown to the planet where he had found Ahsoka's padawan braid. There he had not been able to find much more than he had before except for some information on some other generals and engineers of the Separatists. Coric had sent him some classified information on Ventress from the Resolute where he was impersonating Rex. That was the information he now had in his hand. He knew what he now had to do to find Ahsoka the only problem was that he did not have the equipment to do it. He need a person that had an info slicer. Unforunately, slicers were illegal so to find a person with one was hard and it was even harder to pay their price.

The server was now back with his drink. She carefully set it on the table and looked at Rex expentantly for her tip. He handed her a few creds then held up 20 more.

"Do you by any chance know anybody who might have a slicer that could do a job for a low price?"

The waitress put a hand on her hip and thought for a moment. She then pointed to a young green-blue Rodian that was sitting in a both on the other side of the Cantina that was talking to a Hutt.

"That's Beedo. He's only about 14 years old but his dad recently died. His dad was a bounty hunter and a good one. The kid got his ship and I'm guessing that it has a slicer. He would probably do a job for dirt cheap."

Rex nodded his thanks and handed her the 20 creds. He quickly downed the ale and went to talk to Beedo who was still talking to the Hutt.

"I don't care what you think. My father had already paid his debt by time he died. He did not commit suicide. Now get lost."

The hutt creeped away as Rex sat down.

"Can I help you?" the young Rodian asked.

"You, Beedo?"

"That's me."

"I heard you got a ship with a slicer."

"Yeah, I might. Why?"

"I need someone to get some information for me."

"Tell me more."

Rex leaned in and said in a low voice.

"Tomorrow at elven the Republic is secretly planning to ambush the Separatists' base on Majilop. Right now the Dark Acolyte, Ventress is at the base. She will flee from the base as soon as she knows all has failed. As soon as she is in space, I need to somehow immobilize her ship at least for a little while and slice into her ship's system."

"Doesn't sound too hard but let's talk about pay."

"How about 3,000 creds?"

"Are kidding me? I may be young but I ain't that stupid. I'll do the job for 12,000."

"No going to happen. How about 5,000?"

"Still too low. 10,000."

Rex really only had 5,000 creds that he had taken from stash on the Resolute. He then thought of his ship and decided that he could sell it.

"7,000. Take it or leave it. I am sure I can find someone else with some more reasonable prices."

"Done." Beedo held out his hand for the money but Rex shook his hand.

"I'm coming with you. You are a bit young and you're gonna need some help. I'll give the money to you after we come back with the information."

Beedo narrowed his eyes and would have been frowning if he was human.

"Fine but 500 more creds. Meet me tomorrow at port 94 at 8:30 A.M., sharp."

Rex nodded and left the cantina. He only hoped that tomorrow would go smoothly but he knew that it probably wouldn't.

"So you actually showed up. I thought it would have been too early for you."

"From where I come from if you don't show up on time, it could be your death."

"Yeah, well lucky for you, you weren't later because if you were I would of totally left without you. By the way, I never got your name."

"Name's Rex."

"Okay, Rex. Hurry up and get in. Majilop is at least 2 hours away by light speed."

Rex and Beedo both got into the small ship that looked like it could fall apart at any moment. Quick as a wink, they were in hyerspace. Rex was surprised by the younger pilot's skill at such a young age.

"So you traveled with your father a lot?"

"Yup. I would always go with him on his hunts."

"What happened to him?"

"Got killed by Jedi or at least something with a laser sword."

"I see."

"So where are you from?"

"I'm a wanderer. I usually do odd jobs for people."

"Well, I can't say that is the best career but whatever."

The remainder of the trip was mostly quiet except for the occasional question about the ship. After two hours of traveling at lightspeed, they finally arrived at the destination. They still had an hour before Ventress might leave the planet.

"Rex, when her ship gets into the atmosphere, I will launch this small device onto her ship. If I do it properly, it should kill the engine but still leave the ship intact so we can get that information you want so badly."

"Yes."

Beedo carefully hid the ship on a piece of floating debris. They waited and waited and waited until they could see on the screen, her ship quickly making its way through the atmosphere. Beedo quickly jumped into action and tried to shoot one of the devices at the ship.

"Stang, I missed!"

What Beedo didn't know was that his aim had been true but Ventress had felt through the force something coming towards her and had shifted her ship just enough to miss it.

"Here Rex. Follow her after her while I try again."

Rex expertly maneuvered the ship around all the obstaclesa and was hot on Ventress' tail but Ventress still dodged all the shots Beedo shot at her. Beedo was quickly running out of his expensive ammo.

"Beedo switch with me!"

"What? No!"

"Now! I need that information."

Maybe it was something in Rex's tone or the fire blazing in his eyes instead of it's usually honey amber glow that made Beedo give the controls to the gun. Rex had realized what Ventress was doing. He had seen Ahsoka do it before and he also knew how to take a person down who had the ability. Rex shot two of the devices one after another. One he sent right after Ventress and the other he did a little off to the side. As Ventress dodged the shot that was coming straight to her, she flew straight into the other. Immediately, Ventress' ship stopped moving.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks, now get that info."

"I'm almost done just give me a second. Okay, now lets blast her and getting going."

Rex smiled as he let out a blaster shot but a second before he pressed the button, Ventress force pushed the ship to the side. She quickly force crushed the device that was holding her and flew into hyerspace before Rex could make another shot.

Rex cursed under his breath and Beedo just stared at the empty space where her ship had been.

"She do that often?"

"You have no idea."

That chapter was not my favorite to write but I'll live. It was kinda short but it was either I make it boring long or this. Btw, Beedo is in the cannon but I couldn't find anything about his personality so I created it.

I just need to get back into the swing of updating so the next chapter will probably come out soon(next week).

Please review. Seriously, reviews are what fuel me to write more. I will personally thank all of the reviewers in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	10. Fighting Morals

Author's note: I am so sorry for this coming out so late. I won't let it happen again. Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed:

Tasha: I am so happy you liked the story and I hope you continue to like it.

Thunderstar29: I loved reading your reviews. You put a big smile on my face when I read them. :D

Candy Sisters: Thank You! I finally updated.

VoyagerGirl: I love this pairing too. I think they should totally put it into the show. Don't you? Thanks for your review.

Hiezen Uicha: I am happy you now like the pairing. Thanks 4 the review.

Moonlittear: Yes, I agree with you. I think Anakin is going to be very mad at Rex.

MysticFireBlood: First of all, I love your name. It's very awesome. Second, thank you for your review and I hope this chapter answers some of your hopes.

Rogue Ordo-Fett Rand: Thank you so much and I hope I am not going too fast. Also in this chapter my OC is really taken in more.

Aims5: Thanks. You are awesome yourself.

Brandan Aurabolt: Thank you for your reviews! I am really happy you like the first few chapters and I am sorry you didn't like my ninth one. I hope I can change your opinion.

Demon Lady: I am happy you don't hate my story anymore!

Newfoundspartan: Thank you so much for all the reviews you have written. I can always depend on you. Plus your reviews make me feel like I am on cloud nine because I really respect you as an author.

Patches0456: I love all your reviews. You are very understanding and kind. You also are a regular reviewer. Thank you so much!

OCeaNMist: Thank you for the suggestion.

Allie the final Dragon Rider: I am happy you like Ahsoka in this Fanfic. I admit that I don't like Ahsoka sometimes in the series sometimes so I kinda changed her character a bit. Anyway, thank you.

: Thanks

Shaunna: I don't think I will be able to use Cad Bane but I'm still not sure. Don't worry I will add more chapters and I can't say that I won't let there be a few cliffhangers. XD

Emily: Of course I wouldn't kill Ahsoka…not yet at least. Thanks for your review.

Somone: happy you like it.

Dragoon Galaxy: I totally loved your review, it gave me so many ideas. Thank you so much!

Masterful-Mind: I can definitely see why you don't like Ahsoka in the series but I am happy you like her in my fic. You were also my very first reviewer on this story. Btw, I totally love your stories.

JDoubleC: Thank you. Your reviews are like that freshener in those glad commercials. ;)

FireChildSytherin5: I hope you continue to like the plot as the story goes on.

Fathead: Well thanks for your opinion.

Jedichic1998: There is now more! Thank 4 the review

Jaster629: I was kidding but I don't know if Ahsoka is going to live during the whole story. Thanks for the review.

Dawnmist 11: I love your avatar! I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for your review.

Darth Sith'ari: No, I haven't killed off Ahsoka and thank you for the review!

MasterVash: I'm happy you liked that they made up. Thank you for your reviews!

Hop-skip-n.a.-jump: I want a tooka doll too. DO youo know where they sell 'em? Anyway, thanx for the review.

Rev'ika: It's fiction. Anything can happen

Ashley LeRoy: Yeah, he didn't understand but that was just because of his loyalty to the Republic. I am happy you liked the story!

Gemidi Fett: I agree with you. Rex is always worth it. Thanks for the review!

Storyteller's Dream: Thanks you so much for the review. Btw, I love your stories!

Tissy: I hope you like the story better now.

Reka1207: A thousand thanks and more for your reviews . You were my first ever reviewer on fanfiction on my first story and for that I thank you.

Wow, that was a lot of people. If I forgot anyone or misspelled your name, please forgive me and tell me. I will put you in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter

.

Coric put on the blue helmet and sighed. It had been a month since Rex had left and even in that short amount of time he had learned that being a Captain was no small job. Anakin had been colder to him than he had ever been to Coric when he was a regular trooper. What had really surprised him was that Anakin was so busy, he hadn't even notice that he wasn't Rex. At least, so far he hadn't. Of course Coric had never taken off his helmet. Still, he wondered if he did if Skywalker would notice at all.

Coric walked down the hall and reported to Anakin.

"Good to see you, Rex. I need you to go and gather the troops. We are going to try and rescue the Anqualish. I will brief you upon landing. Also after this battle you and I need to have a talk."

Coric wondered what Anakin could want with him but just replied,

"Yes, sir."

Ivia was much kinder to Ahsoka than had the other s been. She did take samples of Ahsoka blood now and then for her experiments but never hurt her without cause. Instead of keeping her locked in her room, Ivia took a chain and attached it to one of her back legs so Ahsoka could move where she went.

"So you fell in love?" Ivia asked Ahsoka as she worked on one of her weapons.

"Yes. I did. I broke the Jedi code and fell in love."

"You do know that love is a natural emotion." Ahsoka looked at her in surprise but Ivia just ignored the look and kept working.

"Yes but I should have resisted it. Jedi are not supposed to have emotions."

"That's not true. In fact, it's impossible. Everyone has emotions."

"Well, we should not love."

"Well, a Jedi should have not attachments that can get in the way of duty but a Jedi should be free to love. Trust me; you are not the only Jedi to fall in love. Ask any of the Jedi if they have loved someone at one point in their lives and I guarantee that each of them have even Yoda.

Ahsoka laughed at the thought of Yoda having a girlfriend.

"I have to admit though, you did take it a little far by having a child with a clone."

Ahsoka blushed at this.

"I didn't think it was possible for a human and togruta to have a child especially when the human is a clone." Ahsoka said in her defense.

"Yeah, it is pretty weird but the force gets what it wants. That is one of the reasons, the Dark Lord have taken such an interest in your child. For something so usual to happen can only mean a miracle in the force."

Ahsoka kept silent for a minute.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Ivia asked looking a little worried.

"Oh, no of course not. It's just that you are the first person to refer to my child as a miracle. Everyone has told me that the child was a problem."

"Ahsoka, always remember that any form of life is a miracle."

"Ivia?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so different from the other separatist?"

Ivia didn't talk for a minute or two then said with a cautious voice,

"I don't agree with everything the Separatists do in fact I hate most of the things they do but I would rather fight on a side that holds some of my beliefs than one that goes against all my beliefs."

"Why do you hate the Republic so much?"

"I don't hate them. I actually used to be part of them before they changed."

"How did it change?"

"First of all, the clones. You are using people that you bought to do the work for you. At least the Seps use droids."

"We didn't even know they came from. We just used our resources."

"You could have just let them live as normal people."

"They couldn't have. They were raised for battle."

"Whatever you say, I think it is cruel and wrong."

"Is that it? Compared to all the violence the Seps have done, we have brought freedom to many planets."

"Really? Well, did you ever stop to think that maybe you are the one putting them under binding. You left them after you saved them. You didn't help with them starving or help rebuild their homes. You deserted them."

"That's not true. We gave them freedom."

"What use is freedom if the people die out?"

"We never let that happen."

"But you still didn't help them."

"Okay, fine. But there is nothing else."

"Yes, there is. What about you Jedi? You are peacekeepers right? Then why are you acting as generals on a side? Instead you should be neutral and try to negotiate a treaty instead of having snobby senators doing it all. The republic is holding you back."

"That is not true."

"But it is."

Ivia turned when she heard a groan from Ahsoka. She saw Ahsoka putting a hand her baby bump.

"Is she kicking?"

"…….Yes."

"How far along are you now? "

"Eight months."

"Come on, you need to rest."

Ivia left her work and lead the way to Ahsoka's room. She took the Chain off her ankle and clipped it to a hook on the wall and left. Ahsoka laid on the hard floor and closed her eyes wondering if all Ivia had said was wrong or if she was the wrong.

"How many more planets must we go to?" Beedo complained.

They had traveled to at least six planets searching for Ahsoka but with no avail. They run away from more than enough separatists. Beedo couldn't help but wonder if it was worth the money he was supposedly going to get. Rex didn't tell him anything except that he was looking for a togruta and worked for the Republic.

"Only a few more." Rex replied.

"What is so special about this togruta anyway?"

"She is carrying very important cargo."

"Okay, whatever. Well, we coming up on Othone but I have no idea why she would go here. It's an ice ball. There ain't anything or anyone on it. "

"I honestly don't care why she went there as long as the togruta is there."

"Well, on my scanners there is only one source of life and it look like a small lookout base."

"Land a little away it.

"Will do, Rex."

Beedo made a quiet landing about half a mile away. They both got out to look at the building to see what it was. It was now night and everything was quiet. Carefully Rex hotwired the door to open. They walked through the building and were surprised to see weapons of every different size.

"Did you know how much damage these could cause the republic?" whispered Rex.

"Yeah, it could wipe out the senate completely."

"We have to destroy this place."

"May I ask how you plan to do this?"

"Here take some of these and put them on this half of the building. I'll do the same on the other side. Meet me back here in half an hour." Rex said, handing Beedo some bombs. Beedo looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you always carry over ten bombs with you?"

"Just when I need to."

Quickly Beedo scurried off, doing as he was told. Carefully Rex made his way placing the bombs in strategically weak place. He made sure to look in every room for Ahsoka. Finally, he opened the door to one very small room.

Ahsoka awoke to someone lightly tapping her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes to the blurry image of a masked person. She immediately opened her eyes completely and sat up.

"Who are you?" she whispered, unsure of what she should do.

Carefully the dark figure unwrapped his face revealing an unshaven Rex.

"Rex!" Ahsoka quietly said.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"How did you find me?"

"A long story."

"Is Master here?"

"I am afraid not. I am so sorry I couldn't have come sooner. I wish we could talk more but we have to get going."

"Wait, she's kicking. She knows her father is near."

"Who?"

Ahsoka took his hand and put it on her bulging belly. He could feel his little girl moving. He was awed and almost had tears. He looked up at Ahsoka ans she smiled at him.

"She is our little miracle."

"I promise we'll get out of here."

Rex quickly broken the chain that held Ahsoka and hurriedly jogged with her back to the rendezvous point but before he could reached it he stopped when he heard the small sound of a metal ball against the floor.

"What that?" Rex managed to say before he sank to the floor. Ahsoka knelt next to him and saw one of the "Human poppers" Ivia had made. Ahsoka looked in the direction it had come from. She shocked with what she saw.

Ivia was standing in but a few feet away with an ignited yellow light saber.

"Leaving so soon?"

Sorry to cut if off right there but I had to . I really hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write at least the last part was.

Also, check out my roleplaying forum. It just started so there are a ton of Characters spot left open.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Finally

Forgive Me! I hate myself for not updating! Please forgive me!

The holidays were hectic and I have not gone to bed before 11 these past weeks. I am so sorry Thunderstar29!

I am so tired right now, so this chapter is not my best. I am sooooo sorry! I really hope you like though.

* * *

Fear immediately leapt into the heart of the young togruta as the hum of the lightsaber filled the hollow air. Ivia stepped forward and put the lightsaber to Ahsoka's throat.

"Get up and stand over there." Ivia hissed, pointing to the wall.

"You're a sith?" Ahsoka asked as she slowly got up.

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"I am like you…….a Jedi."

Ahsoka was taken back at this revelation. Ivia acted almost like a Jedi but without the usually rules. There was no possible way this woman could be a Jedi at least to Ahsoka's reasoning.

"No you aren't." Ahoska said slowly.

"Why not?"

"Because you fight for the seps. You work for the sith. You…"

"Ahsoka, you can feel just as I that I am not using the dark side of the force."

It was true. Ahsoka could feel Ivia's frustration but no anger or the darkside.

"It cannot be possible. You.."

"Tell me…how is my dear Mace doing?"

"What?"

"We used to be together…secretly, of course. I always hated that about the order, not letting people be together. There is such a big difference between love and attachment. Hard to believe that Mace and I are now fighting against each other."

"That is impossible. Mace is so cold, he is incapable of love. "

"He was very loving, a long time ago. Ask my master."

"Who was your master?"

"Do you know or remember Coleman Trebor…of course not you were only a youngling at the time of Geonoisis."

"Then you were there when you saw your master die yet you help his killers! You dishonor your master!"

Ivia immediately frowned and pursed her lips as if she was tasting something bad.

"No! My master and all the other Jedi could have been saved if they hadn't tried to save Obi-wan, your master and that stupid senator!" She yelled, almost letting her anger get the better of her.

"Of course they needed to save them."

"We sacrificed 212 Jedi for only two and one senators and don't forget all the ones killed in the war."

"The war would have come anyway."

"You don't know nor can you prove it."

Ahsoka's blood was slowly starting to boil as she defended the Republic. Ivia's purple eyes seemed to glow as she told her story.

"The Republic holds us back. You back but not me anymore."

Ivia knelt next to Rex and took out a syringe and pushed it into one of his veins. She drew at a great amount of blood. Ahsoka watched in horror.

"Stop it. Just stop."

"Don't worry. It won't hurt him."

Ahsoka watched onwards Ivia took the blood and poured it into a vile of another mixture and put that into another syringe.

"There, it is finally complete."

"What?"

"The poison that will kill the entire clone army, I just needed the blood of Jango Fett to complete it. Now let's have your boyfriend be the first one to taste its pain. In fact, I will let him live and send him back to where he came from."

Ivia walked away from Ahsoka and came closer to Rex. It was just about to pierce the skin of Rex when Ahsoka force pushed her away from Rex.

"Don't touch him."

"Why afraid of another woman in his life?" Ivia smirked and came towards her with the lightsaber on.

Ahsoka looked around frantically for a weapon. The closest one at hand was the gun on Rex's belt. She grabbed it and quickly fired off a few shots, all of which either missed or were blocked by Ivia. Ahsoka wouldn't be able to last long without a light saber. She knew she needed to get Ivia away from Rex so she ran down the hall, having Ivia follow. Ivia was faster than Ahsoka and the only thing keeping her away from Ahsoka was the gun. Ahsoka ran into Ivia's workshop and looked for an extra lightsaber or something she could use against Ivia's lightsaber.

"You won't find anything. Ahsoka, we both know that you are going to fail. Just give up and everything will be fine. Trust me. I wouldn't kill you or your clone, I am a Jedi after all."

"You are going to poison him."

"Yes but it will end the war. The way of the Jedi, sacrifice one and save a million."

Ahsoka kept talking to Ivia as she scanned the room, finally she saw what she could use. It was a MagnaGuard droid's eletrostaff except with some modifications. In the blink of an eye, it was in her hand. It was an odd weapon and a little hard for her to use. However, it was better than the blaster. Ivia was taken by surprise at Ahsoka's agility even with her pregnancy. Ahsoka pushed hard, everything she had was at stake. Rex was at state. Their child was at state. She kept coming but Ivia had strength while Ahsoka's kept diminishing. Ivia taunted Ahsoka with a smile.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Ahsoka remained silent letting the force flow and give her power. Ahsoka was now panting and the sweat dripped down her neck. The feeling of defeat crept into her heart, taking her determination and destroying.

"Ahsoka, not even the Force itself could save you."

Suddenly if the force wanted to answer, the child in Ahsoka's womb began to move and Ahsoka felt more strength coming. The sorrow and crush melted and were replaced with a new resolve. The elctrostaff was but a flash to Ivia. Ivia was pushed to wall. The staff and lightsaber were locked and pushing against each, the lightsaber dangerously close to Ivia's face. She had nowhere to run or hide. She drew the only thing she had left, her poisons. She took in her free hand the toxin she had made but a few minutes earlier. She injected it into the closest part of Ahsoka available, which was her shoulder. Ahsoka immediately with drew and rubbed her shoulder. She looked at Ivia in shock.

"Why? You said yourself that it would not work with someone without Jango's blood."

"Yes, exactly. Your child will now die. It will only take a few days before the child you carry will die! Unless you surrender to me then I can fix that."

" You are a monster!"

" Ahsoka, have I not treated you with the utmost care? I hate the war same as you but you are the enemy. Just surrender and everything will be fine."

Ivia smiled invitingly as if to show her that it was better. Ahsoka looked at her then her baby bump. She started to walk towards Ivia but then she felt her baby kicked harder than ever. It was as if the child herself was fighting against Ahsoka'a decision. Ahsoka patted her tummy and smiled. _I can tell you will_ _be like your father_, Ahsoka thought. She looked at Ivia straight in the eyes and coolly said,

"I will not."

Ivia shook her head and smiled sadly.

"You are so naïve. Now I am afraid I will have to use force."

Both women raised their weapons but before the weapons even touched each other, two shots rang through the air. There was a second of stunned silence until realization settled in. Their eyes widened and both of them fell to the floor, unmoving.

A figure walked towards the females. When he saw who they were, he sighed.

"Finally."

* * *

Finally, I finished the chapter! I hope you liked it. Who is that person?

I will be updating hopefully everything this week or next but from my past, nothing ever goes to plan. I am thinking about getting a Beta reader so if anyone has suggestions on who or if you are one please tell me. I know my gramar is not good so I think a Beta would really help.

Happy Holidays to everyone! I would love to hear about your holiday experiences so if you want to you could leave in your review.

Thank for reading and please review!

And have a Happy New Year!


	12. Are you still there?

Hi, guys! It's DarthMii. You guys probably don't even remember my name. But I feel so bad about this story. I really thought I was going to finish this but I just don't have the time now with school and my job and my sucky romance life. I've actually written this chapter over five times. I am not lying, five times. Why don't you just put it up then? You ask. Because I wanted this chapter to be great because it's a very dramatic one it's like the climax…..well kinda, I am trying to give the best story I can. Okay, so here's the deal, the chapter is almost done after so many months but I don't know if this story has any readers anymore. So if you leave a review that just lets me know you still want it, I will write it and finish this story before New Year! Just let me know I'm not wasting my time. Thanks!

-DarthMii


	13. You Again

Author's Note: I'm back and ready to finish this. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are the only reason I write. I read each one of them and treasure them.

Thank you so much, life's been hard on me. I hope this chapter is okay. I haven't written in a while so I'm just getting into the rhythm again. Thanks!

Mace Windu looked at the two umoving figures and sighed. He went to his comlink and called for the men to come in.

"Captian, We have found the two missing Jedi. Please send word to the council and Skywalker. Tell them they are found but Ahsoka is not in stable condition yet."

"Yes, Sir"

"Captain, I want your men to search this entire base, deactivate any weapons you find. And bring all captives straight to me. We must leave in an hour maybe less, these two will be stunned for only two hours and I want a report on their condition ASAP."

The clone gave a nod to his general and barked the orders to the troopers. He looked at Ivia, she hadn't changed much. Her hair was still curly and blond. He kneeled by the bodies and took away Ivia's belt of poisons and poppers. He took her light saber and turned it off. It was the one she had since she was a youngling. It was simple and sleek like her. She was once perfect to him but after she left everything he had once dreamed of as youngling came true, he became the head of the council and was one of the highest ranked Jedi. He forced the memories of her out of his mind and now she only reminded him of a distraction. He shook his head as he put her light saber on his belt. He took the Electro staff and took out its power source. Ahsoka was in horrible condition. Mace looked up when a heard a loud commotion. He saw a young Rodian struggling in the clones grasp.

"Let go of me, you big oafs, I ain't done nothing wrong to the Reb. Where the hell are you taking me?" he yelled at the them.

"Just stop struggling kid, if you haven't done anything wrong then we aren't going to do anything. " The clone said to him in an impatient voice, the clone turned to Mace and said.

"We found him in the east part of the base. He was just finishing planting bombs, they look like they were from a clone. He says he doesn't have the remote. I don't believe him"

"Hey! I can talk to him myself, meat droid. Listen, I was just here doing a job for a guy who says he work with you. He was looking for a twi'lek or torgruta or something like that. I was just following orders. "

Mace's ears pricked up when he heard 'togruta", he looked at the rodian and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Beedo."

"Who are you working for?"

" I'll tell you for a hundred creds"

Mace rolled his eyes,

"I can found out for a much cheaper price than that."

The clone captain cut in at that point,

"Sir, we've found another person, he's just coming to. Looks like a clone. But that's all we have found, we should head to the ship as soon as possible."

Mace nodded and the clones picked up the two women as well as Beedo though he did put up a good fight.

"This is going to be a very long day." Mace inwardly thought.

"Sir, you have an incoming message." Captian Rex(Coric) commed to Anakin.

"I'll be right up."

Anakin looked at the hologram table expectantly and up popped Mace Windu.

"Skywalker, I'm not sure if you already heard but we have found your padawan. She is alive and so is her child. She is stable right now but the child is not because of a poison injection by Ahsoka's capturer. I am going to question the Capturer, Ivia Yulo now. We do not want you to come meet us because of the battle you are anticipating with Separists in your sector. However we will update you as much as possible. We also would like you to know that your clone Captain Rex is also here, he is the entire reason we were able to find Ahsoka and Ivia. We got a hint that a clone had sliced into Ventress' ship which had the coordinates of Ivia who we were originally looking for, we traced it back to the bounty hunter who Rex was working with, ship. We traced it and found them."

"Wait,Master, that is impossible. Rex is right here with me. "Anakin gave a raised eyebrow to Coric, so nervously put his hand behind his neck.

"I can explain sir."

"Yes you will." Anakin stated and directed his eyes back to the hologram.

"But I must see Ahsoka as soon as possible. Please, let me come."

"No, Skywalker you must stay and protect the clone bases there. Once you are done there, then perhaps we might be able to arrange something but for now you must stay where you are."

Anakin balled his fist, frustrated but nodded.

"Yes, Master Windu."

With that the hologram ended. Anakin was shaken with surprise, regret and relief. He couldn't believe Ahsoka was alive to begin with. He truly thought he had lost her forever. He suddenly regretted how he acted towards Rex when Rex confronted him about the possibility. Anakin just didn't want to believe something that had already broken his heart (remember brother/sister relationship). The relief that swept over him was like that warming blanket when it's cold. He was fine even without her but knowing she was alive just made it better.

Anakin turned to his clone captain and asked,

"So if you're not Rex, then who are you? And how long has Rex been gone from his post?"

Coric took off his helmet and answered sheepishly,

"I'm Coric, Sir. I didn't really die in that battle on Naldar, I just took Rex's place as he tried to find Ahsoka. I was just helping a friend."

Anakin grinned.

"I'm happy you did. Did you like being captain for a few months?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't keep it for a full time job, lots of stress. Just look at these wrinkles, they weren't here a few weeks ago."

Anakin just laughed.

"Let's hurry and destroy these Seppies, I'm going to see my padawan!"

"Yes, sir!"

(Back to Mace Windu's ship)

Ivia stood and looked curiously around. She had woken up in a Republic medbay to the sound of some loud crying, she couldn't see where it was coming from but she had an idea. She calmly got up and took in her surrounding; it was almost like when she was a Jedi of the Order. A droid came over and promptly put hand links around her hand and her back legs.

"You are to be questioned by Mace Windu."

"I expected that much."

Mace Windu was already waiting for her when they arrived at the room. Ivia mockingly batted her eyelashes.

"I haven't you in ages, Windy. How's life been to you since I left? From the holonews, it looks like you got everything you ever wanted."

"Ivia, this isn't about you or me. It's about what you did to Ahsoka's Child. First of all, what did you poison her with?"

Ivia rolled her eyes.

"It's a poison targeted towards clones. It only infected the child who will be born in a few days if not hours, poisoned or not. After the child is born, it will spread to the clones and destroy their vital organs. Eventually, the Republic will lose power and you know the rest."

"Ivia, do you have the cure?"

"Of course Windy, you know I do."

"Ivia, please give it. Don't you remember your Jedi ways?"

Ivia glared at him. It was as if he thought she was a sith.

"Of course, I am still a Jedi. I just don't fight on your side. "

"You can't be a Jedi and not be with the order. You betrayed the Republic. Just give me the antidote. Time is running out, if you don't then the child will die because we will have to so we can save the army. Just give it and we will let you live and go safely."

Ivia stamped her two back feet and again rolled her eyes. Mace really thought she was a betrayer, didn't he? Ivia was frustrated but she knew the ways of the Jedi almost as well as he.

"Mace, I know you won't kill me. If you really want to save her then give her back to me. I will truly take good care of her. I have been already. Think about it, I win and you win. She will be out of your hair and in good hands. The child will be safe. I will give you back Ahsoka after the child is born but I of course get to keep the child since she doesn't need it."

Mace thought about for a second before shaking his head.

"Ivia, I know you would take good care of them but you still have the poison and all those weapons, I can't let you go without it. I can't trust you."

The words stung but Ivia just tossed her hair and gave a small snort.

"So you expect me to give you everything I have work for and done. And for nothing. I've already done that and because of that I lost everything. Or do you not remember?"

Of course Mace remembered and was about to answer just when a clone came in.

"Sir, Ahsoka's water just broke."

Author's Note: Hope you liked it and what do you think of Ivia and Mace, I'm debating whether I should tell more about them or just leave it to the imagination. Please review!


	14. Finally the END!

Author's Note: So since it is September, I am saying my time is up for writing. I had a spark and then it died away .

Anyway, so here is how the story was supposed to go.

**Chapter 13**

Ahsoka gives birth to the Baby who is named Dala Kovei Tano (small tribute to Padme but it was more of a coincidence ….middle name chosen by a reader.) The baby however is still infected and it's liver and one of its lungs are on the brink of not functioning. Rex goes into the room with Ivia and threatens to detonate the bombs that are currently active in her little hideout. Ivia only laughs because that is the place where the antidote is. Frustrated Rex pulls out his gun and tries to shoot her but is stopped by Mace Windu who orders him to leave. Mace and Ivia have a confrontation where it is discovered that they had an emotional and physical relationship. The biggest issue was that he was much older than her who at the time was a padawan. She felt betrayed at the battle of Genosis by Mace Windu because she felt it was unnecessary and she also lost her master. At the end of battle, Mace broke it off with Ivia because he knew he was too scared to lose her as he had lost the other Jedi. As a result of the battle she left the order and Mace, going to the Seps because they could supply her well and she felt she could even save lives with her new weapons.

Mace asks her for the antidote but she refuses and asks why she should because it doesn't matter to her as long as it saves lives. Mace tells her that he is not afraid to have the child immediately killed to save the army, the only reason he is asking is for the sake of Ahsoka and her pain as well as Rex's effort. The only thing she would be doing would be causing the death of one life, Dala the baby. She understands, takes it to heart. She agrees to give the antidote in exchange for one kiss with him after she has given the antidote.

**Chapter 14**

She goes down with Beedo who has been paid in full and is happy. She collects the antidote as well as the blueprints to most of her weapons and poisons. She gives the antidote to Ahsoka and the baby is saved. Ahsoka thanks her; Ivia gives Ahsoka her comm frequency just in case of anything. She has her kiss with Mace but feels as if he has no emotions any more. He puts her in an escape pod and sends her off to her hideout. She however escapes into a ship and flies to somewhere else, unknown. Mace notices but does not say anything. As soon as the escape pod hits the planet, Mace detonates the entire area. Rex asks him why and he says because she wasn't there. Rex wonders about this.

Anakin has now joined them and apologizes to them both. Rex is given back his position as captain. Then there would have been a cute mushy scene between Rex and Ahsoka where she tells him about the other choice about leaving but they mutually agree that they have missed their normal lives already for too long. Dala is given to a family to be raised until she is older enough to go to the temple. They are all happy for now.

**Chapter 15**

Fast forward a year and it's Order 66. I'm not going to pretend Rex doesn't follow commands from the Chancellor. I would have loved to have written this part but I can't. He kills Ahsoka without thought but picks up her lightsaber on the way to the temple to kill the younglings. Yes, he kills the love of his life because of his dedication to the republic.

After it is all sudden done, he feels awful about it and regrets so much. He wishes he could have resisted. He is then determined to leave the 501st . He goes to Ahsoka's old quarters and gathers her belongings which include her journal, album, and tooka doll. He looks through her journal is both filled with grief and amazement. At the end, there is a comm frequency he is not familiar with. But he has an idea whose it is.

He fakes his death and goes to escape. But he is met by his old friend Cody who he must kill to get away. He takes Cody's gun with him. He finds Beedo again and together they find Dala who is now 1 year old. She has her mother's face and complexion with the white markings but her father's hair and mouth. Her body structure is a feminine version of her father's. She is not exactly pretty but more striking. Realizing he has no idea where to go or do, he comms the frequency at the back of the journal and his suspicion is confirmed. It's Ivia.

After a lot of explaining and convincing, Ivia gives him the coordinates of her current hideout which is on an unknown island on a water covered planet. He tells Ivia that she was right and she relpies, "I know."

**Other Book**.

And that would be the end because you could guess what happened. I was thinking that if I ever wrote a sequel (which I am not) what it would be about how Dala is raised between Rex and Ivia(who become close friends but nothing more).

Rex teaches her how to use blasters, bombs and all that jazz including some of the weapons created by Ivia. Ivia teaches her how to use the force Dala prefers blasters better than lightsaber but does use the lightsaber(which was Ahsoka's) as a last resort in cases. Her personality takes after Rex but she does have Ahsoka-likes outbursts. Her outfits is a simple, dark brown loose tunic and black well-fitting pants. Her hair is just thrown up in a pony tail. She had a utility belt like Rex which she carries her lightsaber and Cody's old blaster on.

Ivia has slowed down Rex's growth rate but not stop is all together. He growths 1/4 faster rather than twice as fast. Ivia tells Dala the history of herself, Rex, Ahsoka and Dala. Rex gives Dala Ahsoka's diary and album on her sixteenth birthday. He gave the tooka doll to her when she was two.

Ivia convinces them to help balance the universe while the chosen one is busy being Darth Vader. So they secretly help the rebel forces without letting the rebel forces know. Luke Skywalker suspects something is up and confronts Dala who fights him and wins then runs away. There are a few more confrontations until he wins a duel and at this point, the Empire has been destroyed. He asks her who she is and she explains everything. He asks her to teach him what she can. She takes 1 day every week to teach him a few more moves. Yes, there is a connection between them and a romance. However when he asks to marry her, she denies him saying that she would be changing sides soon to keep the balance. Also she says that she cannot reproduce (because she is a mixed species). She leaves him quickly.

She takes on more missions however this time she is against the new government. She tries to keep the balance between them. Because there can only be balance, not peace. Somewhere during this time, Rex dies. Some sad mushy tears, Ivia comforts her, telling her that it is okay to cry. Ivia also tells her that the time has come for Dala to choose an apprentice. Dala goes into an orphanage in Corescant(?), and she looks over the young children and choose a young twi'lek boy.

When Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke's wife, dies, Dala attends the funeral. She goes to Luke afterwards and tells him how sorry she is for him. He thanks her and remarks about how he hadn't seen her in years. She replies that she has seen him grow. He also thanks her for denying him that day he asked her to marry him. Dala laughs it off and smiles. She gives him Ahsoka's journal and album and tells him to read it saying it will help him. She also replies that she will comeback for them. Before she goes, he asks her if she will help in the war. She replies, "I already am but not your war."

The End.

Epilogue

Luke and Dala are just friends forever. However between Dala, Rex, Ivia and Ahsoka a new legacy of a different kind of Jedi is created. Never seen unless wanting to be seen, one not associated with either side .

Just balance.

Author's Note: I know Dala seems Mary Sueish and I would agree and I am sorry. I wish I could have written the story to help show she isn't. I made up that story line kinda of spur of the moment. If you have ideas about what should have happened put them in a review.

Yes it was rushed but at least you have an ending. Okay? Hope it satisfied you.

Thank you for the readers who stuck with me, thick and thin. Every time you left a nice review or a suggestion, you made my day. I love you guys and I would give you each a huge hug and a batch of fresh made cookies if I could. If you guys want you can pm about any questions you have about the story or about me. I owe you guys that much. Thanks so much for sticking with me!

I know that sounded cheesy but it's so true.


End file.
